Fate of Soul An Etrian Oddysey Story
by icexsnow
Summary: Rune dreams nothing but to become a top class hero and thus ventures to Armoroad to conquer its labyrinth as his first task. On his way to the said city, he encounters a blonde fencer named Ice and parties with her as they challenge the labyrinth together while trying to resolve the feelings starting to bud for her.


Chapter 1: An Adventurer's Prolouge

"A perfect day for departing to seas!"

Is what I really wanted to shout out but the sea welcomed me with a loud growl from the skies. Because of this, I had to wait at a bar, sulking.

I ordered a simple soup that I could just afford with the little remaining money I had. Such was the sad fate of this soon-to-be-hero.

I looked dully at the people around having jolly shouts and cheers as they clicked at each other's beverages. And then 'she' caught my eyes. A girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with sapphire colored eyes. She was clothed with breast armor with gold linen. The same went with her gauntlets. A thin sword dangled on her side. It was a rapier. It was weak as a normal sword but it was definitely fast.

Like me, she ordered the same soup but on the other hand looked delighted as she took her first sip. Her eyes widened from amazement, I think? One would think it was her first time eating this soup.

I began to eat my soup, bewildered by this girl. I decided to approach her as soon as she finished her meal. That was my initial intention but I intend up just staring at her.

The way she dressed and the proud face she put on as she was surrounded by drunken men of the bar, would make one think that she was a noble. She was a beauty that I've never seen before. I was enchanted.

I called to the girl that was behind the counter, asking for the blonde girl's name.

"Sorry sir. This is the first time I saw that gal. Might be from another place. From the north I think."

"Thanks."

The girl tending the bar was pretty too. At this time I would be caught flirting with her but I didn't. This is strange.

'No other choice but to ask her herself!'

I walked towards the girl. She turned to me. Her eyes gave a cold stare. It sent chills to my whole body. But there no backing out now. I pulled a chair in front of her and sat down.

"Who are you?"

Her voice came out with a tune of authority.

"Hi there, miss. My name is Rune, a hero in the making."

The expression in her face didn't change.

"I see. Do you need something from me?"

"Well… uh… I was just-"

Work your magic Rune! You always had a way with women right?

"If you have nothing to say, I have to leave."

She stood up rather gracefully and left me dumbfounded. I followed my gaze as she left the bar. This is the first time I've failed wooing a girl. I've failed as a man.

The next day, the sky was clear and sea was clam and yet ominous clouds lurked above me. I wonder where that blonde girl is?

I drearily walked the streets toward the harbor where the ship that will take me to Armoroad waited. I was still filled with thoughts of her when a bell sounded. It came from the direction of the harbor. The sound ended at the third chime.

'What was that?'

Behind me, I could hear many footsteps running. They run passed by me. A man grabbed hold of my arm and exclaimed,

"You're going to Armoroad, right? You should hurry the ship's about to depart!"

"WHAT!?"

I joined the men in their run. Just a corner more to the harbor, a gold gleam suddenly caught my eyes. I stopped.

At the end of a rather dark alley were five men surrounding a single person. That person's blonde hair was swaying along with the sea breeze that could be felt here. The armor she wore was the same as yesterday. The men around her were probably thugs. They were clothed in tattered shirts and pants. They had their swords out. One was pointing it at their prey.

"Hand over the loot girl!"

He smiled, showing his discolored teeth. The girl was facing away from me so I couldn't see her face but she seemed to jerk.

"Stay away you filth. I am in a hurry so leave."

There was no fear in her voice.

The thug leader gritted his teeth. Being called by filth must have hurt him pretty bad.

"You talk big for someone so small!"

He looked at her from head to toe. A lecherous smile spread on his face.

"You have a nice body. How about it? I'll forgive you if you entertain me tonight."

"In your dreams."

Her hand moved to her rapier. The thugs seemed to notice as they prepared there battle poses. No time to be standing here. I need to be the hero that I am!

"STOP YOU THUGS!"

Everyone turned to me, even the girl with the yellow blonde hair.

"The hell are you?!"

One of the thugs shouted.

"I am Rune! And that girl over there is with me! So you better lay off he-r."

My speech was cut short.

As the thugs were focused on my intrusion, the girl already drew her rapier and with lightning speed move, released a series of attack on them. When the assault finally ended, the thugs were left with cuts and bruises.

They retreated with a crushing defeat.

Once again I was dumbfounded by her. She was… amazing.

"Thank you."

She gave me a single bow before walking pass by me. She was walking towards the harbor… the SHIP!

I ran towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you also headed for Armoroad?"

I asked between steps.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That's the only ship scheduled for departure today! And it's about to leave!"

I finally caught sight of the ship; it already has left the harbor.

"Oi! Wait!"

I shouted after the ship, a girl with lightly tanned colored skin with tea-colored hair noticed me. She pointed at the mast of a second ship resting at the harbor.

"GET TO THE TOP!"

She exclaimed.

We hurriedly made our way to the tall mast. Luckily, a ladder was already there. Once at the top, the girl across the ship was already pointing a bow and arrow towards us.

SWOOSH

The arrow just hit below us. At the edge of the arrow, a rope was tied and it extended towards the ship.

"You go first."

My companion also understood what to do. She torn a piece of the sail and let herself slide towards the ship. It went smoothly because it was inclined.

I immediately followed.

I let out a sigh of strong relief. That was a close call.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. It was fun while it lasted anyway. The name is Mika by the way."

The tea-colored hair girl said. Looking more closely, she had golden eyes.

"Just call me Rune."

"Ice."

My companion said. Was that her name? Ice? Somehow it seemed to fit her cold gaze.

"Nice to meet you Rune and Ice."

A smile formed at Ice's face as she gave a silent 'thank you' to Mika.

I couldn't help but stare at her face. She was smiling! And she looked even more beautiful as she did.


End file.
